A Sonic X Sequal
by Ultimate Shadic X
Summary: This takes place after sonic x. What happens when Cosmo comes back and reveals that she doesn't love tails,but she loves sonic? And what happens when Amy finds out? Pairings:SonicxCosmo Shadowx? KnucklesxRouge and SLIGHT SLIGHT SonicxAmy in Amy's view
1. Chapter 1

A Sonic X Sequal

Hello fellow readers! I have a new story! YAY! Note:Contains SonicxCosmo,if you don't like this pairing then, 1:read the story but skip love scenes (if you want to) 2:Exit this story. Also,' means thought," means speaking.

And away we go!

* * *

It was a dark knight and Sonic The Hedgehog was on a mountain looking up at the stars. 'It sure is peaceful here since eggman hasn't tried to rule the world again.' Then sonic thought about chris,cosmo,and fighting the meterex. 'I miss chris,and cosmo too,luckily,tails has managed to stop being sad,which relifed all of us. Maybe-*boom*' The *boom* was a piece of metal slamming into the ground RIGHT NEXT to sonic's hand. "WHOA!" He got up quickly and looked at the sky and he saw an object that looked like an escape pod surrounded by fire! It crashed at the peak of a nearby mountain.

Right when it crashed,sonic ran at full speed toward the bottom of the mountain.'What was that?' Then he climbed up to the top,slowly of course(There was ice on it,so he had to go slowly). At the top he saw the one person who he thought died.(Can you guess who this is?) She (the person was a girl) got up slowly looked her surroundings. But she saw the Colbat hedgehog.

Sonic then said the only word he could think of "Cosmo?"

Cosmo said the kind of same thing at the same time(they said it at the same time) "Sonic?"

They both looked at each other for what seemed like ,sonic said "How are you alive?" Then Cosmo was about to speak when there was a huge

**CRASH!** They both looked and saw a robot that looked like eggman kind of (the robot from sonic unleashed in the opening).

Then Sonic said the one word that made his blood boil "Eggman."

* * *

Me:Ooh,good chapter huh?*gets hit by chair* OW! WAS IT REALLY THAT BAD? IT'S THE *bad language* FIRST CHAPTER!

Sonic:I liked it.

Cosmo:Me too.

Me:SEE? EVEN THEY LIKE IT!

Sonic:Okay shadic x,(this is my name in these chats) come down

Me:*breathes heavily* Okay,I've calmed down*ahem* well,see you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1 Real

Chapter 1:Sonic v.s. Eggman

After Sonic said the name of a certain egg shaped scientist,Eggman popped up out of the cockpit. "Ho,Ho,Ho,Ho,Did you miss me sonic?"  
Then Eggman noticed Sonic was slapping his butt at Eggman "Grrr,STOP THAT!" Sonic said "Geez Eggman,simmer down!" Eggman was FURIOUS now.  
"THAT'S IT YOU RODENT,IM GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" Then eggman started firing the missles at sonic. Sonic dodged them easily. "Missed Me,Missed Me,  
Now you gotta kiss me!" Eggman then started firing ALL his weapons everywhere! Sonic dodged them,but then IT happened,the IT was Sonic tripping on a rock. "WHOA!" Eggman saw this and grabbed Sonic. "URG!" Sonic struggled,but eggman wouldn't let go. "I've been waiting a long time for thi-wha?"  
Sonic had his eyes closed and was focusing on something. Then,the seven chaos emeralds surrounded sonic! "Oh my gears and starters."

The emeralds circled around sonic untill sonic was in a bright light! Then Sonic broke the arms of the robot. He was gold where he was blue before,  
his spines were up,and his eyes were red,he is now super sonic. Super Sonic smirked at eggman. "0_0" eggman's eyes were WIDE."uh-oh" Then eggman took off.

Super Sonic chased eggman across the plains away from the mountain while cosmo followed secretly (she was supposed to hide). Super Sonic stopped in the middle because he didn't see eggman,but then,he was SHOCKED by 100000 jolts of electricity! Sonic was screaming in pain "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eggman just laughed,but cosmo watched in horror. "Doctor." Decoe asked. "What?" Eggman yelled. "We need to retreat, the power is overloading,if we stay,we will be blown to bits.  
Eggman then yelled. "RETREAT!" Then the robot flew away (on jet boots.) Cosmo rushed up to Sonic and shook him. After a while,sonic open his eyes a little.  
"Ugh." Sonic groaned. "Sonic,you need medical attention." Cosmo said,in concern of her friend. "No,I'll be fine." He got up,but then there was a huge CRASH! Sonic and Cosmo looked up and saw the egg viper. "Now you're too weak to fight sonic!" Eggman said. Sonic knew he couldn't fight,but he could still run. He grabbed Cosmo,and was holding on to her bridal style. "Hang on tight." Sonic said,then took off. "GET BACK HERE!" Eggman chased after to kill sonic. But what eggman didn't know was that a mysterious figure was watching from a nearby tree,and he was planning to make his move.

Me:YEAH! AWESOME CHAPTER RIGHT?

Sonic:Dude,it was short.

Me:Well next chapter,it will be the chase and the mystery figure makes its move.

SEE YA!  



	3. The Chase

Chapter 2: The Chase

Hey readers,I got my first review (YAY) BUT! It was FLAMES! (BOO!) So, I am going to make a side story with...SonicxAmy? no, SonicxBlaze? no, SonicxSally?  
n-I mean yes! So be on the look out for it soon.

Sonic was running through the forest with the egg viper on his tail. He was running out of time,why? Because the egg viper was catching up.  
So,he stopped,turned around,and rushed at the egg viper. He then jumped on the top and grinded on it like it was a rail. At the end,He jumped off,landed,  
and ran again. "GET BACK HERE SONIC!" Eggman shouted. Sonic just sped up. Then he turned and ran. But he had to stop. Because he was at the edge of a cliff. Sonic looked down. SMASH! Sonic turned around and saw the egg viper. "Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!" Eggman laughed,because sonic would either die,or surrender. Then what sonic did surprised him. Sonic jumped of the cliff! Cosmo was screaming "AHHHHHHH!" But then,sonic's feet were on the rock,and he jumped to the next,and the next,and the next.

Sonic's POV

I made it! But I was out of luck. Because I landed not to far from the egg viper. Then I took off! Eggman was MAD! Then I decided I HAD to fight.  
So I put cosmo down,and got in a fighting stance. Eggman was shocked,which made me chuckle. "Sonic? heh heh. So,you FINALLY decide to fight? Well, I will kill you!" Then he charged at me while I charged at HIM.

Sonic jumped up and grabbed a piece of metal sticking out of the top of the egg ,he pulled it off,which resulted in the egg viper falling apart!  
Then,the colbat hedgehog landed on the ground "And he sticks the landing!" Eggman was mad. "GRRR. No matter. *whispers* I still have his data.  
Ho Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!" And eggman flew off. But sonic's victory didn't last long because someone jumped down from *three choices! 1:  
A tree. 2:The sky. 3:A big mound(hill.)* But this person looked FAMILIAR (to readers.) The person chuckled. "Heh heh. Miss me Sonic?" Then Sonic knew who it was. The cold,hard,TRUTH! The figure stepped out of the shadows and he was revealed to be...

SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! "Because I didn't!"

Yay! New Chappie! *ahem* Sorry. Well,at the top. There's the side story,right? Well,The story is called:

All is fair in Mobius' love and war.

Be on the look for it soon! 


End file.
